Forsaken Campaign
|conc=* * |next= |name=Forsaken Campaign |image= |conflict=Post-Covenant War conflicts |date=March 2, 2553 - October 14, 2553 |place=Orion Arm of the Milky Way |result=The Forsaken gains foothold in the new Post-Covenant War galaxy |side1=The Forsaken |side2=United Earth Government *United Nations Space Command *Office of Naval Intelligence Swords of Sanghelios |side3=The Banished |side4=Covenant Remnant factions |commanders1= |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= }} The Forsaken Campaign was a series of operations and battles that would take advantage of the post-Covenant war galaxy and gather what they could before they could be stopped by another remnant. History Raid on Koshev Facility March 2, 2553. Seeking to increase their power, the fledgling Forsaken attacked a remote Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) research station in order to access and gather as much intel as they can on humanity, UNSC, the former Covenant, and other remnant factions. In response to this assault, Spartan Fireteam Emeric was re-deployed from a nearby assignment in order to act as a "clean-up crew". Although the operation was considered a victory by the Forsaken, the Spartan Fireteam managed to inflict massive casualties against them before retreating with the intel. Battle of Asmio March 10, 2553. The Battle of Asmio was an engagement between the Forsaken and an independent Jiralhanae pack led by Chieftain Impietus. While the Forsaken ships engaged the Jiralhanae ships in space, Khito 'Nucam and his men landed planet-side and fought their way past various Jiralhanae forces. They located Chieftain Impietus attempting to board a Phantom and destroyed his compound. Shortly afterward, the Forsaken fleet destroyed the Pious Conversion with Impietus onboard, at the cost of the Undying Patience left engine becoming damaged. The last ship, the Infinite Regret, would later to go on and join the Banished, a faction formed decades earlier by the Jiralhanae legend Atriox. Ambush of Battlegroup Eclipse Using the intel they retrieved from the Koshev Facility, the CPV-class heavy destroyer Tenacious Charity drew UNSC Navy Battle Group Eclipse into an ambush by the Forsaken. After the destroyer was destroyed and their ground lowered, Garr 'Alakavai and his ship Sovereign Heart exited slipspace and ambushed the human battle group, destroying Icarus, Corsica, Monarch, Fusion, and Warsaw via her energy projectors and plasma torpedoes. Elbrus was nearly cut in half before escaping in slipspace, Cornucopia was damaged by Seraph fighters, and Majesty was damaged by ship debris. Knowing they were outgunned, Admiral Max Astley ordered the UNSC Demeter to retreat back to the planet Ocura. Unfortunately, a tracking beacon was placed on the Orion assault carrier and was promptly followed by Garr and his forces. Ocura March 19, 2553. Following the UNSC Demeter, the Forsaken fleet arrived in orbit of Ocura and immediately began a ground invasion of the small UNSC outpost while fighter squadrons dogged the Demeter. Swiftly destroying the local ground forces, Garr 'Alakavai and the Veiled Light spec ops unit boarded the Demeter while the Sovereign Heart engaged the three Paris-class heavy frigates that comprised the local naval defences. Relatively easily cutting through all of the Demeter''s defenders, Garr killed Admiral Astley and retrieved additional intel from the ship's computers before leaving and destroying the ship from afar. Apply to Infection May 14, 2553. With the unintentional help from the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI), Garr 'Alakavai and his Forsaken forces assault the ''DDS-class carrier Divine Promise and board it in search of material and to eliminate a potential threat. A boarding team consisting of Garr 'Alakavai and his spec ops team Veiled Light, now within the ship, begins to clear the ship and allowing more Tick boarding crafts to latch onto the ship. Capturing the majority of the ship, including life support, Garr deactivated the life support for the bridge, asphyxiating the bridge crew including Chieftain Pysseus and preventing him to achieve an honourable death. With all hostile forces on the carrier contained or killed, the Forsaken began to move everything that was not tied down and moved it onto the Sovereign Heart before destroying the ship. Bespi asteroid belt July 19, 2553. Acting on information from the Koshev Facility, Garr 'Alakavai and his fleet arrived in the Bespi asteroid belt in order to salvage a scuttled Halcyon light cruiser. As they approached, the UNSC sprung their trap and attacked the Forsaken fleet who were in a vulnerable position. Unfortunately for the UNSC navy, they did not foresee fighting a CAS-class assault carrier which, when it got into position, annihilated the human fleet alongside the deadly Plague Squadron. Ensuring no word got back to ONI or the UNSC, the Forsaken prevented them from retreated and destroyed all of their opponents. Resplendent Solace August 3, 2553. Learning the route of the Resplendent Solace and her escorts, the Forsaken deposited a heavily damaged CCS-class battlecruiser in the path of the carrier along with a distress beacon. As the fleet approached the battlecruiser in order to investigate, the EVA'd Garr 'Alakavai and Veiled Light managed to cut their way through the hull of the carrier. After disabling the carrier's weapons and engines, the rest of the Forsaken fleet jumped in and swiftly destroyed the carrier's escorts and eliminated the fighter squadrons as they left the carrier. Now with the carrier defenceless, legions of Forsaken warriors have released onboard the Resplendent Solace and hunted down all those who remained onboard and once that was accomplished, they claimed the carrier and all that it contained as Forsaken property. Sido 'Kattin On August 18, 2553. Captured by Warlord Moktivus and his Banished forces, Sido 'Kattin is a Sangheili Forsaken weapons designer and an important member of Alakav Forges. Wishing to retrieve him from the Banished's grasp, Garr 'Alakavai brought his full mighty down upon his captors in orbit above the planet Gamia and disabled the Banished cruiser, Ostracized, and proceeded on boarding the vessel followed by the Veiled Light and the T'Cer Legion in order to wipe out the Banished forces and rescue Sido. Finding Sido being taken onto a Phantom dropship and escorted by Moktivus, Garr 'Alakavai engaged with the Warlord in personal combat as a vicious firefight ravaged around them. Being injured from a stray plasma round, Garr received a chance to kill him and took it. Ending the Warlord's life via decapitation. As they left, the Forsaken fleet unleashed their last barrage, destroying the Banished cruiser and those that remained. Fleet of Internal Strife debris field On September 15, 2553. Arriving at the location of the former Covenant Fleet of Internal Strife, the Forsaken fleet led by Civa 'Vrama encountered another Covenant remnant faction led by Aga 'Tanom, who intended to use the salvage as a starting point of his new empire. Wishing to eliminate the competition with minimal losses, Civa's assault carrier launched plasma volleys towards Aga's destroyer, destroying it, two liches, and a half it's fighter escort in the process leaving only Vila 'Mucam, a famed Seraph pilot, alive. He, however, was dispatched by Miasma Squadron, led by Vig 'Vontak. UNSC Peace Negotiation On October 5, 2553. Arriving at the meeting spot, Garr 'Alakavai and Khito 'Nucam board the UNSC Versailles for the summit being held by UNSC Rear Admiral Oswell Harding. Along with the Forsaken and the UNSC, there were two other remnant leaders, Thisa 'Lutan and Suze 'Dalkam, to negotiate a possible cease-fire among the Covenant remnants. During the negotiation, Zot 'Alakav discreetly boarded the heavy cruiser and made his way through the ship in order to foster conflict among the delegates. To start this, Zot killed a Sangheili squad with human weaponry and deposited the bodies of marines at their feet and allowed them to be uncovered. Upon finding the corpses, tensions began to rise in the passengers of the ship and eventually shots were fired. Hearing alarms blaring outside the skiff room they were in, Garr and Khito drew their energy words, an action that humans thought was meant for the alarms, and slaughtered everyone in the room and proceeded to leave as conflicts began to appear across the ship. After leaving and acquiring the information they needed from the human ship, the Sovereign Heart fired upon the enemy ships at full force with its energy projectors. Gepra Station On October 14, 2553. Locating the isolated fuel refinery, Grara 'Hadum and the Ti'Relca Legion arrived over Gepra. His forces would move through the refinery and would eventually encounter Jiralhanae troops. They would eventually discover it was a mega-pack that had taken residence. After hours of fierce combat, the remaining Jiralhanae were wiped out and the refinery was claimed by the Forsaken.